This protocol forms the "biologic infrastructure" for the laboratory to obtain biologic materials from the blood and lungs of normal individuals in order to develop an understanding of the etiology and pathogenesis of chronic lung disorders. Progress report and summary of findings: Five individuals have been entered into this protocol thus far. The investigators continue to recruit subjects to obtain the human biologic materials which include blood derived cells, plasma, genomic DNA, epithelial cells from the nose and bronchi, inflammatory cells from the respiratory epithelial surface, and tissue from the bronchial wall.